


If Only...

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sees Jim with Edith atop the stairs and he saves her from a fall. </p><p>Spock aches to be the one he holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only...

 

My eyes fill with salty tears.  
  
I stare at them and cannot look away.  
  
I almost wished her death there on the stairs.  
  
What does that say about myself?  
  
Have I become so obsessed with his flirtatious behavior?  
  
I send images of daggers at anyone who stares at him too long.  
  
What have I become?  
  
So, this is jealousy.  
  
The pain is horrid, the emotional roller coaster is never ending.  
  
My heart aches to be the one that touches those lips.  
  
But, there never seems to be the proper moment to discuss how I feel.  
  
Yes, I do feel. I admit it. To not admit it would be illogical.  
  
For I see the evidence before me.  
  
Logic cannot save me from this.  
  
I close the door after me and think of him.  
  
If only...


End file.
